


tenma's wallpaper

by yidhras



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yidhras/pseuds/yidhras
Summary: yuki accidentally saw tenma's phone wallpaper.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 106





	tenma's wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> i'm no writer but i love tenyuki so i made this

"nice wallpaper you got there."

tenma jumped on his seat as he felt a warm breath on his right ear. he looked at the owner of the voice and saw none other than yuki.

realizing what his room mate just said, tenma's cheeks began to flush as he search for words to save himself from embarrassment and teasing from the other.

"so... you have a thing for me or something?" said yuki, who's wearing a smug smile on his face that grew bigger as he noticed the older's flustered face. "hah! the hack has a crush on me!" panic spread all over tenma's body as yuki's proud laugh echoed in their room.

"oi! y-you're just seeing things!" the blushing male retorted. "that was definitely not you! why would i even make your ugly face as my homescreen?!"

"yeah, hack. why would you?" yuki retaliated. "you like me so much you made me as your wallpaper, huh? i didn't expect the piece of junk actor to also fall for me." no matter how much tenma wanted to deny yuki's statement, he really has a crush on the said man who's currently eyeing him with a prideful look glued on his small face.

tenma also can't believe how he fell in love with this guy. 

sure, rurikawa has a cute face. even cuter when his bangs is pushed back. and tenma can't deny that yuki is pretty talented in making costumes. he also improved so much when it comes to acting.

the only drawback is his annoying mouth.

ever since their first meeting, yuki had not stop calling tenma names and teasing him. he would always say something to tenma when he's given a chance, resulting to a fight. 

but maybe it is also one of the reasons why his heart flutters now as he think about yuki.

"hack, remove that picture on your phone." the other male's voice startled tenma. "i told you, that's not you on my wallpaper! and stop calling me hack!"

"stop lying or i'll kick you." yuki replied. "besides, i have better pictures here in my phone. i'll send them to you and you can choose one." 

a message from yuki popped up on tenma's phone. yuki sent him a hundred pictures, which made tenma blush even more. 

"I DON'T WANT THESE!" he yelled to his green-haired room mate who already went out of their room. 

the next morning, the students in the dorm hurriedly prepared to go to school. tenma, who sprinted to the bathroom accidentally left his phone open on the dining table.

"is that yukkii on tenten's home screen?" kazunari pointed out, causing a ruckus so early in the morning in the dorm.


End file.
